Undeniable
by Iruviene-san
Summary: Edward left her and never came back. She carried on as best as she could, but too many people knew that she knew. Now, years later, they are coming for her and she knows that it's over. The Volturi will not risk being exposed. They are not as bad as Edward made them out to be and she knew this would happen. After all, it's undeniable. Set after New Moon
1. Unicorns are real

On most days, the gloomy and rainy ones in Forks, I longed for adventure, for the fantastic world of vampires and werewolves and who knows what else. Today, however, was not one of those days. Today was a sunny day. A day of endless possibilities, right here in the human world. A day in which my feelings toward Edward and the Cullens were relatively neutral and I could let go for a while.

Today was one of those days when I could just sit on my lawn with my sunglasses on, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin, without a care in the world, and that was exactly what I was doing. I had my notebook with me, but I didn't even bother with opening it. I could never write on days like this. Inspiration never came to me on days like this, when I am not troubled by my past. Yes, because every writer, professional or otherwise, is limited by their past, their hopes, their dreams, their fears. And what do I write about, you ask? Sometimes just simple musings about life (or lack thereof), sometimes simple and dumb poems about blood and endless waters, but mostly short stories. And the subject of the short stories is me, of course. Humans in general are selfish creatures, and writers even more so. If we're going to write a story, what better person to write about than the one we know best, right?

Throughout the years, I have filled dozens of notebooks with words about myself. But of course, it's not my ordinary little self, no. It's a much better version of me. An alternative Bella who is strong, confident, loud and who didn't utterly break when her ex-boyfriend walked out on her. She is the Bella I long to be. She's the Bella who by now, 8 years after the events that transpired in that forest, has her shit together, finished college and landed herself a job. Let's throw in a decent boyfriend too, for dramatic effect. But you see, the Bella that I am is in no way similar to the Bella I so often write about. I currently work at Newton's and, besides that, sit at home, sleeping, drinking and writing. Much to Charlie's relief, I regained the ability to sleep through the night quite a few years ago and Jacob taught me moderation when it came to drinking.

So here I am, a decently-functioning adult living at home with my father, who indulged in fishing activities more and more these days. I didn't mind it though, I enjoyed being alone, oddly enough. Especially on days like these.

I was startled out of my reverie by a feeling that I was being watched and, surely enough, there they were. Four sets of red eyes, each belonging to a vampire, all of them dressed in black cloaks. The Elite Guard of the Volturi. I knew they would come for me sooner or later, but, while surprised that it took them so long, it still felt like it was too soon.

They seemed to be in no rush, calmly making their way from the tree line towards my house. Quickly and with as much grace as I could muster, I got up off the grass, grabbed my notebook and phone and headed back inside my house, probably for the last time in my life.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think by writing a review. Thank you**


	2. Chasing the rainbow

Making my way inside, I took a long look at my living room, noticing that I needed to straighten out the pillows on the couch and take some dirty dishes to the kitchen. After all, I would be having guests in just a few short minutes. I picked up the discarded dish and mug from my breakfast earlier and dropped them in the sink. There's really not any point in washing them, is it? Moving back into the living room, I started puffing out the pillows and placing them correctly on the couch. I was on the second to last pillow when they knocked on my door, but I took my time with finishing my task.

Putting down the last pillow with a sigh, I made my way over to the door and opened it, calmly staring at the Volturi standing there. The shorter one talked first. "Greetings, Isabella. I am Jane of the Volturi and these are Alec, Felix and Demetri, also of the Volturi. May we come in?"

At first I thought it was a young boy, tough now I realized my mistake. Though her body could easily belong to a boy, her face was too pretty. If her blood red eyes didn't already scream danger, the sheer look of passive malevolence plastered on her face would have done the trick. The first one she introduced, Alec, could have been Jane's twin. He was taller than her and his face was more masculine than hers, but he was just as lovely. The one standing next to him was a beast. Felix, that what she said his name was. He was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders. His eyes glinted and he had a small smile on his face as he stared me down. Finally, I looked to the last of the Volturi entourage. Demetri. His skin had a slight olive shade to it, which I had never seen on a vampire before. He was tall and lean, built like the blade of a sword. His burgundy eyes were slightly unnerving and gave nothing away.

Finishing my assessment, I stepped aside and gave them a small smile. "Yes, please, come in." They all filed in and looked around. Seeing the four menacing vampires crammed up inside my small living room was nearly comical. I cleared my throat to get their attention and pointed them towards the couch, sitting myself down. Once they were all seated, I asked a question I already knew the answer to. "What is this about?"

This time, it was the pretty boy, Alec, that spoke. "Isabella, do you know who we are? Or better yet, what we are?" I had to make an effort to not laugh in his face, both at his question and at the over the top formal demeanor he employed. "You mean to ask me if I know that you are vampires? The answer is yes, I know. I thought that was quite clear." I smiled a little. "And I also know who the Volturi are. And, since you're here, you already know that I know, so I see no point on beating around the bush. I don't want to waste my time and I'm sure you don't either. Just get to the point."

As I finished talking, Alec mouth was set on a straight line. "Very well. You are wanted for questioning in Volterra regarding an investigation of a breach of the law committed by the Olympic Coven. You are to leave with us for Italy today."

I just stared at them for a while, analyzing my options. There was no way I could get out of the situation. I had learned how to fight to a certain extent over the past few years, but it was useless against vampires. If I didn't go willingly, they would knock me out and just take me anyway. My hands we tied. Standing up, I spoke again. "Alright, I will go with you. Just give me some time to pack and make some calls."

Jane and Alec both nodded at me and I left for my room, looking around and deciding what to take. I decided on taking a few changes of comfortable clothes, as I was sure they would have a washing machine. Even vampires need clean clothes. After a moment of consideration, I decided to take my notebooks, after all, they were my most prized possessions on this earth. As I started to gather them on my bed, I picked up my phone and dialed Jake's number.

He picked up after two rings. "Hey Bells, what's up?" I smile at his good mood. It was infectious. "Hey Jake, I'm good and you? I have something to ask you." He went quiet on the other side of the line, waiting for me to continue. "Remember what we talked about regarding the Volturi? I need you to do what we talked about then." He gasped and I prepared myself for the flood of questions that would certainly follow. "They're there?" "Yes." "Right now?" "Yes." "Can they hear us?" "Probably." "I'm going over there." I sighed. "No, you're not, Jake. There's nothing you can do about what's happening. There's nothing either of us can do. You can, however, do what I asked you. Do you remember what is was?" "Yes. Transfer the money from your account to your dad's." I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. "That's right. Thank you Jake. I'll call you as soon as I can, ok?" "Ok Bella. Be safe." I snorted. "Really, Jake? You want me to be safe?" He laughed a little. "Well, as safe as you can be." "I'll try. Goodbye Jacob." "Goodbye Bella." I smiled again before ending the call and putting my phone aside for the time being.

Focusing on my notebooks, I quickly packed the most important ones and put the others back in the box inside my closet. I dreaded not being able to take all of them, but it's not really like I would be needing them for much longer. I closed my backpack and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black tank top, blue washed out jeans and my favorite all-stars, with my sun glasses resting atop my head. I was comfortable and decided to keep my outfit as it was. I refused to change clothes for the Volturi. Grabbing a light denim jacket and my backpack, I exited my room, picking up my phone on the way.

As I came into sight of the vampires in my living room, they all stared at me. I put my backpack and jacket by the door and went into the kitchen and stared blankly at the stove. This was my last opportunity to be here, inside my kitchen, in my house. I turned the stove on and re-heated the tea I had made earlier. It was my favorite tea, forest fruit flavored black tea. As I waited for my tea to boil again, I called my father's phone.

He took longer than Jake did to answer. "Bells?" "Hey dad." "Did something happen? Do you need me to go back?" I smiled. "No daddy, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going upstate to visit Jessica and Angela. Maybe I can look around their campus and see if any courses interest me." "Ah." He sounded surprised, and with a good reason. He had given up on trying to get me interested in higher education years ago. "This all seems a bit sudden, Bella." "Well, they love college life so much, I just want to go see how it is for myself. Maybe it is for me after all." "Alright, I'm glad to hear that. When are you going?" "In just a bit actually, as soon as I call Newton's." "Ok Bella. Drive safely." "I will, dad. Bye." "Bye."

And with that, the last conversation I would ever have with my dad was over. And my tea was boiling. I turned off the stove and poured it in a mug, adding a small amount of honey, and sipped my tea as I dialed Mr. Newton's number on my phone.

"Bella?" "Hey, Mr. Newton. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking that vacation we talked about the other day." He sighed. "Ok, Bella. When will you be back?" "I don't know. I'm sorry it's so sudden, Mr. Newton." "No worries, you earned it." I smiled and prepared to let go of the Newton's too. As surprising as it might have been, I would genuinely miss them. They gave me a job even though they had no obligation to do so and the routine helped me get back on track of my life. "Thank you. Goodbye Mr. Newton." "Goodbye Bella."

And it was done. All the calls I had to make were done, everything of my life worth taking with me were packed and ready to go. I just had to finish my tea and you bet I would take my sweet time doing so. This might be the last time I drink this tea. Also, there's no harm in making the vampires wait. What are five or ten minutes to them? Absolutely nothing. And so I stood against my kitchen counter, enjoying my tea and thinking about how everything in my life led up to this moment.

If you asked me if I was mad, I would answer you that no, I am not mad. There is no point in being mad about the things you can't possibly change. Sure, life wasn't exactly being fair to me, but it's not fair to anybody. I just had to try and find the silver lining in this situation. At least I would get to see Italy before I die, and I've wanted to go there since I read The Talented Mr. Ripley. And think of all those sunny days. If I'm going to die, it might as well happen on a sunny day.

With this last thought, I placed my now empty mug in the sink and exited the kitchen into the living room. Staring impassively at the vampires still seated on my couch in the exact same positions as before, I cleared my throat. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you**


	3. Pot of gold

And now I find myself staring over the Atlantic, fighting to stay awake. My seat was remarkably comfortable and I feel too warm inside the jet belonging to the Volturi. The ride over from my house to the airport was uneventful and the plane ride has been uneventful as well. I forgot how boring hanging out with vampires could be at times.

Jane, Alec, and Demetri had been quiet the entire time, at least to my ears, while Felix sometimes let out some sort of comment or quip that I couldn't fully understand the point of. Earlier, I saw their lips move but heard no sound. The Cullens would sometimes do that too, speak too low for me to hear and it doesn't really bother me. If they don't want me to hear it, I probably don't too.

It was at that time that my stomach decided to replicate a whale's call. Jane and Alec smiled slightly, while Felix outright laughed. Demetri remained impassive though. He sported a serious look on his face while he stood up from the seat in front of mine to go talk to the flight attendant I met earlier when we boarded. He returned a bit over a minute later, sitting back down and staring at me again. He had been staring at me ever since the plane took off and it was becoming unnerving. His face was expressionless, as was mine. The others seemed to be amused by our staring match.

The flight attendant set a steaming plate of food in front of me and I thanked her, whispering a 'thank you' and giving her a smile. Felix snorted at my food as I dug in. "I don't understand how you humans can eat that." I chuckled and raised my eyebrow at him. "Couldn't the same be said for you? After all, you eat people. Well, drink." He gave me a full smirk. "But people are delicious." I pointed to my food. "So is this." He scowled at me. "That's your opinion. Doesn't mean it's right." I smiled at that. "Ditto." He huffed at me. It's been so long since a vampire huffed at me. Judging by the look on his face, he wanted to say some not so nice things to me, but he said nothing, choosing instead to engage Alec in conversation for the first time in our trip. I smiled again and turned back to my food, satisfied that I could still annoy vampires.

Finishing my food, I took my jacket out of my backpack and put it on. Searching through my pockets, I was pleased to find my earphones were still inside my jacket pocket and put them in my ears, plugging them to my phone while I curled up on my seat and let the sound of Ed Sheeran's voice lull me to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken from my slumber by the sound of movement in my proximity. My eyes opened to stare into Jane's red ones. "You're the first human I've met who is comfortable enough to sleep around vampires." She said, looking at me with curiosity in her eyes. I shrugged and sat up straight, stifling a yawn. "I'm used to it." Looking around me, I noticed that Felix, Alec and Demetri were all already exiting the plane, with my backpack being carried by the latter.

Once they were out, I decided to take advantage of the slight increase in privacy and turned to Jane. "So what now?" She looked at me for a few moments before opening her mouth to reply. "Now we will take you by car back to Volterra for your hearing with the masters." I nodded at her words. "Can I sit by the window? I've never been out of America before." Again, she spent a few moments just staring at me, though now she seemed a little surprised. She nodded at me and gave me a small smile. "Thank you." I said, returning her smile while I got up and exited the plane.

My legs and back ached as I walked down the stairs of the plane. That's what happens when you sleep curled into an upright ball on the seat of an airplane and I was about damn ready to curse my entire existence. The fact that not sleeping on a bed made me mad almost caused me to laugh, given the situation I was currently in.

Approaching the car waiting to take us to Volterra, I got into the back seat and set my eyes on the window, waiting for the trip to begin. Soon enough, Alec and Jane came into the back seat as well and the car lurched forward.

Apparently, it's a universal truth that vampires drive fast. Felix was at the wheel and he must have been flooring it almost the entire time. I had been struggling to enjoy the view of the Italian countryside the entire time, seeing as they appeared as mostly blurs to me due to the speed we were travelling at, and that set a frown on my face. I would sometimes feel eyes on me, but I refused to meet his gaze. Stupid vampires and their need for speed.

As I felt myself being watched once more, I gave into temptation and met Demetri's eyes on the rearview mirror of the car and scowled at him for a moment. As I turned my face to look out the window once more, Demetri whispered something to Felix that I couldn't understand and the car slowed down to an almost non-threatening speed. I whipped my head to look in the mirror again, surprise clearly written on my face, and met Demetri's eyes once more. He still gave nothing away as I slowly smiled at him and leaned my head on the head rest of my seat to stare at the now clearly define landscape for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

When the car slowed to a stop in front of a very old looking castle, saying that I was disappointed would the quite the understanding. Once Felix slowed down the car, I marveled at the beauty of this land and it only got better when we entered the city that surrounded the castle. There was so much life bustling around in the city, the buildings were all so quaint and full of history.

But now it was over and I had to get out of the car and into the castle. There was a slight scowl back on my face as I opened my door and exited the vehicle with a huff. The vampires were already out and Demetri was carrying my backpack again, the reason to which I still didn't understand. Jane gave me a small smile before turning and entering the castle and I followed after her.

It didn't take long until we encountered a blonde woman sitting at a desk in what looked like to be a reception area. She smiled broadly upon the sight of our little group, probably due to the sight of the male vampires. Felix smiled back at her and she blushed a little. She's human, by the looks of it. "Good morning, Allegra." He said, approaching her desk. "Could you please find a spare room and have this delivered to it cara?" He said, gesturing to my backpack in Demetri's hold. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and if her smile broadened any more, it would probably grow wings and fly out of her face. "Yes, I'd be happy too Felix." She said, taking my backpack and placing it under her desk. Felix winked at her and we resumed our journey.

Soon enough, we were on the outside of a set of magnificent double doors carved in dark wood. Without wasting any time, Jane and Alec pushed the doors open and I found myself looking right at the three brothers sitting on their thrones. I recognized one of them from the painting in Carlisle's office. Aro was his name.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you.**


	4. Silver blood

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. I apologize for the long wait, things have been hectic at college. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Felix and Demetri nudged me forward and I moved to stand in the center of the throne room while the Elite Guard took their places besides the thrones. Aro, the only one I recognized, smiled at me and stood up.

"Hello Isabella and welcome to Volterra. We are very pleased to have you here." His voice had a chirpy tone to it. "My name is Aro and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius." Marcus' face was a blatant contrast to Aro's. He sported an apathetic expression and his eyes had no shine, they looked dead, even for a vampire. Caius had a scowl on his face and looked like he would rather be anywhere else at this moment. I had heard stories about his ruthlessness from Edward and, let me tell you, he looked every bit the part.

The sight of Aro approaching me broke me out of my reverie. He smiled broadly at me. "As you already know, you are here as a witness to the miscarriage of the law conducted by the Cullens, yes?" I nodded at that and his eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "May I?" He asked, putting his hand out, asking for mine. I was confused for a moment before I remembered the singularities of his gift. He wanted to see my memories. I nodded again and placed my hand in his hold. His face went serious for a moment and his eyes snapped up to look into mine before smiling again. "How interesting." He let go of my hand and offered me his arm. "Will you please come with us Stella dear? This conversation requires a more…private setting." I said nothing while I took his offered arm and let him guide me through the unfamiliar halls of the castle. Before we left the throne room, I managed to catch Demetri's eye. His face showed no surprise or confusion like the others' did, he just looked at me, plain and simple. Marcus and Caius came along and said nothing, either to me or to Aro.

Aro stopped outside of a door and released my arm, indicating that our journey was over. He opened the door and led me inside, placing a hand firmly on my back. The room revealed itself to be a well-furnished office which looked like the perfect mix between medieval and modern. I sat on one of the plush armchairs in front of a large desk and the vampires took their places on the other side of it, facing me. Aro smiled before he spoke, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So, Isabella, it seems that I cannot get a reading from you. It's very intriguing, as I have never met someone immune to my gift. Has this happened before?" I resisted the urge to smile and simply nodded at him. I pondered if I should let them be privy to the information that I was immune to Edward's gift as well, before realizing that it didn't matter.

Me being here would eventually result in my demise, one way or the other, but it would not be the Volturi's fault. That falls entirely on Edward. "Yes. I was immune to Edward's gift too." At that, his eyebrows moved up just a tiny bit, while Caius' blatantly shot up and Marcus maintained his emotionless face. They were surprised and I was surprised that they were surprised. Surely, they had heard about people resistant to some vampires' gifts. Carlisle always thought that I was a shield and would be an even more powerful one when turned, so I found it very strange that the vampire rulers, who were famous for collecting gifted individuals, would be surprised by the fact that I was resistant to gifts, even in my human state. Aro giggled. "That is most impressive, and I would like to get back to that later. Before we start, I have a few issues to address." I nodded at that and he continued. "Since I cannot access your memories, my brothers and I must ask you questions to which you are required to answer. This is something of the matter, as we cannot be sure of your truthfulness and – " I cut him off by raising my right hand, displaying the pale bite mark that marred my skin. "I see where you're going with this. Why would I lie? What makes you think that I would be untruthful in my answers to you? I have literally no reason to lie to you. Even if I didn't already know that vampires are real, you would kill me anyway just from what I've seen here. I am not leaving this place with my heart beating and I know it, so what possible reason do you think I could have to lie to you?" He didn't seem very happy that I interrupted him, but he didn't say a word about it. "You ask me what reason you could have to lie and it seems to me that your allegiance to the Cullens is a very good one." I snorted at that. "My allegiance to the Cullens? I hold no feelings of loyalty to them. They all betrayed me when they left me 8 years ago. I would have been killed if I didn't have very good friends, not to mention the hurt they caused me. So there goes your supposed reason, Aro. I have no allegiance to them. My allegiance is to myself." Aro looked at Marcus while Marcus accessed me. After a while, he nodded at Aro and looked at me once more. "She speaks the truth." Aro seemed satisfied with that and turned to me with a smile that actually reached his eyes. "Very well, then we shall begin. How did you first meet the Cullens?"

I leaned back in my armchair and settled in. This was going to be a very long story that I didn't exactly fancy telling and I'd rather be comfortable through it.

"And then your guard showed up at my door." I said, finally finishing my story. It had been several hours since I had sat down in this armchair and the sun outside was nearly set. The clock marked 19:01. People had come and gone with lunch and a mid-afternoon snack for me while I talked with the brothers. They had asked several questions about almost everything I told them about my life since finding out about the vampire world and I was exhausted. I just wanted a hot shower and cozy bed.

"And now here you are." Aro said, smiling broadly at me like he had done so many times throughout the day. "I think we now know everything we need to know, though we will consult with you again over the course of the next few days to clarify any questions we might have. Now this brings us to the final issue for today: what to do with you." It didn't take me very long to form a reply and speak my peace. "I would like to be turned." Aro's right eyebrow raised slightly and I continued. "8 years ago, all I wanted was to be turned into a vampire and that didn't happen. It wouldn't make a lot of sense for me to now choose to actually die instead of being turned, would it? Of course, it's up to you to decide, though I can always try to sway your decision, can't I? I've already told you what I wish in this matter and, if it helps, Carlisle always said that I would be a great shield once I was turned." Aro giggled and stood up and his brothers followed suit, as did I. "How about you go rest and we mull it over overnight? We'll send for you tomorrow when we have our decision." Aro circled around the desk and came to stand next to me, offering me his arm once again. I took his arm and let him lead me out of the room and back to the throne room.

On our way there, we passed a group of vampires wearing grey cloaks and Aro stopped in his tracks while drawing one of them closer. Placing on hand on the other vampire's arm, Aro addressed him. "Could you fetch young master Drakos to the throne room, Adamo? Thank you." He didn't wait for an affirmative reply and resumed his course.

We were soon entering the throne room and I was somewhat surprised to find Demetri standing in the middle of it, very close to where I stood before. Aro walked to him, pulling me along, and stopped about 3 feet away from him. "Demetri, thank you for coming so quickly. I am releasing Stella to your care for now and you are to escort her safely to her room. Is that understood?" Demetri bowed his head shortly. "Of course, Master Aro." Aro smiled and released my arm, while Demetri turned towards the door and let his stare rest on me, waiting.

Suddenly, an anxiousness that wasn't there before started creeping into me and I reluctantly started moving towards the door and he fell into step besides me. I didn't know what was happening or why I was feeling so strange all of a sudden and my anxiousness increased with every step we took further into the castle and farther away from the throne room.

We reached the end of a long corridor and Demetri stopped in front of a dark door, with me stopping as well a second after he did. The corridor was dimly lit and I could feel my heart hammering away in my chest as I eyed the door and then him. There was no doubt in my mind that he could hear my frantic heartbeat, as he had a small tinkle in his eyes. He leaned forward and my breath got caught in my throat as he reached behind me. After what felt like an eternity, he smoothly smirked. I heard the sound of a door knob turning and he straightened himself, leaning back and away from me. "This is your room. You'll find your possessions on the bed. If you need anything, my room is across the hall. Goodnight." And with that, he turned and entered his own room. I quickly went inside my bedroom, hiding myself away from this little world. Locking the door, I turned around and leaned against the door with a huff. The first thing I saw of my new room was my own reflection staring back at me from a mirror across the room. I looked like a deer that got caught in the headlights of a car driving south.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 **AN: I couldn't find any reference of Demetri's last name, so I went with Drakos, 'cause well, it sounds cool.**


	5. Just a half life

**Hey people. I'm sorry for the long wait, things have been absolute chaos in my life and the muse has eluded me. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was pretty sure my heart was going to fly out of my chest, as I couldn't recall it ever beating this fast before this moment. I didn't know why my heart was hammering away like so. Was it fear, the adrenaline of the day and of actually making it through it? I couldn't figure it out. The way Demetri acted before taking his leave was weird, and suspicious and unnerving. And I was certainly unnerved, that was sure.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror once again, I noticed the wrinkled state my clothes were in from sitting down on my ass all day. My hair was flat on the right side of my head and it didn't exactly look good. I ran a hair through my hair as I approached the bed and proceeded to dig through my bags, looking for something to sleep in. After a few moments of searching, I took out a pair of black leggings and a faded t-shirt. Yes, they would do just fine. Picking out some underwear, I took the clean clothes with me to the bathroom and got ready to take a much desired shower.

The hot water felt heavenly against my skin. I had been pretty unfazed during the day, just reacting to the situations as they came along, but now the weight of it all was crashing down on me. My entire body ached and my head pulsed as I felt my eyes sting with tears that I let fall freely. I was either living this place dead or as a vampire, and I already knew which one it was going to be. My decision was made the moment I confronted Edward about what he was all those years ago and today it had remained the same. I would be becoming a vampire. Although that was what I yearned for for so many years, I felt sad because of it. I loved being human. I knew I didn't really have any other choice here, as I did not wish to die, but I would miss my humanity and all the things I would have to give up to become a vampire. I would never see Charlie again. I would break his heart. Even though we were never very close, he was my dad and he would always be my dad, no matter what. I knew he loved me, even though he had unusual ways to show it. I would never see my friends again, well, maybe they would let me see Jake. After all, he already knew about the existence of vampires and he would never believe that I simply up and died just like that.

Thinking about Jake brought a smile to my face. He was always there for me, no matter what, and I loved him dearly for it. I hoped I wouldn't forget about it after I was turned, I hoped I wouldn't forget anything. Memories are precious. My memories were part of who I am, whether they are happy or painful. I didn't want to forget who I am. It happened to Alice and I really didn't want it to happen to me. Losing my memories was probably the thing that scared me most out of this whole ordeal.

Quickly regaining some of my composure, I turned the water off and exited the shower. After quickly drying myself off, I put on my clothes and returned to my room, using a towel to extract most of the water from my hair. It was still early in the evening, but I felt so tired that I just wanted to sleep for a week. I cleared my stuff from the impressive bed I had been assigned. It was king sized, with four posters and an actual canopy and it gave off the same medieval vibe that resonated throughout the entire castle. Picking up my phone, I lied down under the covers and stared up at the canopy while dialing Jake's number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Bella?" "Hey Jake." "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Did you do what I asked?" "The money thing? Yeah, I did. Does that mean that…?" I sighed. "Yes, it does. I'm not gonna need that money anymore." "Are you being turned?" "Probably." There was a moment of silence as I let Jacob process what I just told him. "Why?" "I don't have any other choice Jake. If I don't turn, they'll kill me." Jake's sigh at the other end of the line was audible. "You always have another choice." I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it. "Not in this. I'm sorry." "Yeah…I'm sorry too." Suddenly, a small sob escaped through my lips. "Please don't hate me Jake." "Oh Bella, I could never hate you. I hate that you're going to turn into a vampire, you know how I feel about those leeches. But it's better than you being dead, right? I mean, it would take me at least a couple weeks to find somebody else to annoy." His smile was nearly palpable and his words made me giggle. It seemed like I wouldn't loose him after all. "Yeah, I'm sure it'd be a real hassle for you. I've no idea how you would manage." He laughed and so did I. Our little banter was working wonders to lighten my mood and I was beginning to feel a bit more positive about my situation. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, right? I just needed friends by my side. I already had Jake and now I knew for sure I would keep having him. Maybe I could find friends here. Yes, maybe it wouldn't be so bad indeed. "Alright Jake, I'm gonna let you go, I need sleep." "Alright, you go get your beauty sleep, god knows you need it. Don't be a stranger." "Ah ah. Very funny. Don't worry, I won't. Goodnight." "Goodnight Bella." And with that my phone call was ended. I put down my phone on the nightstand and closed my eyes. I was so tired that I fell asleep right away, going on to dream about burning pain, olive skin and burgundy eyes.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked it. A big thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed my story, your support means a lot. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you.**


End file.
